


Here for you

by Moondarling



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Massage, Soft???idk this is my first time tagging, Yunho is a sweetheart, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondarling/pseuds/Moondarling
Summary: It was hard for him , it kills him to stay at the dorm and watch everynight as the rest of the members come home from a long day of packed schedule.Or mingi feels like he is about to lose his mind .
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Here for you

Mingi is fine really . He got used to it , aside from missing dance practices , interviews and radio shows his pain is the last thing on his mind . 

Everyone is telling him to take care of himself, and he is , physically he is doing everything he could to get better and it's working and he is proud of himself for that. 

On the other hand though, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about the negative side . He is angry at himself, he was told nothing he could've done would have stopped it from happening. He has back issues since he was younger , but he couldn't stop his thoughts to wonder to a dark place. 

It was hard for him , it kills him to stay at the dorm and watch everynight as the rest of the members come home from a long day of packed schedule. Even when they greet him with tired but genuine smiles , jongho would be the first to come to him and tell him about something wooyoung has done or said that day. And would always end his sentence with something along the lines of ' you would've laughed at my pun hyung , yunho didn't even get it " 

And mingi would listen with a gentle smile on his face . Even when it feels heavy on his heart 

He is happy to see their group grow , but he wants to be a part of it .its been a month already of him missing from their schedule. He knows they would wait for him as long as he needed , they all know that he can't do anything about it and they all just want to see him better and on his feet again. But he couldn't help the nagging thoughts in his head . 

Hongjoong taking care of him by texting him and telling not to eat yet , only for the older to bring mingi's favourite food and snacks, and when they had a day off in their busy life yeosang and wooyoung made him leave his room to go sit with them while they play games and try to keep him involved. He isn't into games much but he was happy to be around them, more than the few hours of late tired nights when they had to go to sleep due to them needing to wake up early the next day . Mingi felt lighter going back to his room that day and fell asleep with a smile. Seonghwa worrying his ass off about mingi. Mingi could swear that seonghwa texts him or ask him directly if he is in the dorm at least 5 times a day if he took his medicine, but to be fair mingi's messy ,he's sure seonghwa has collected his pills after him more than he knows and mingi is always grateful. San being the soft person he is . He clings to mingi , cuddles him and makes sure they are lying in a way that won't hurt mingi . 

Mingi is grateful for all of them, they make it easier , but he still can't get out of that bad place where he keeps thinking of how useless he is , and spending hours after hours alone at the dorm didn't help ,his manager checked up on him alot , aside from that he was alone till the members came back 

Yunho of course caught on to his mood very quickly. Being best friends for years nothing can go unnoticed when it comes to yunho . Specially if it was mingi related .

Mingi tried to hide it because the last thing they need is to worry about mingi . So everytime yunho patted his hair , or talked to him, he put on his widest best fake smile and hoping his pain doesn't show , cause gods know mingi won't let anything put a frown on his best friend's face . 

His mood became worse sadly , nothing made him smile not even jongho stepping on his pride and acting cute for him . 

Everyone start to act like they are walking on eggshells around him . Because he really didn't mean to , he was just tired and his back was killing him that day , but he snapped at wooyoung. 

It's not unusual for them to have small fights , the thing is wooyoung was just being nice to him asking him if he was alright while rubbing his back gently, but mingi felt himself get tired of hearing that damn question. No he isn't alright , he feels himself losing all his energy just from walking from the kitchen to his room and he wonders if he even can perform again . Bottling all thoese emotions wasn't good and it showed as he harshly swatted at wooyoung's hand . And raised his voice. 

" stop being fucking annoying! , I said I'm fine " was what he said. He regretted it the second it came out of his mouth because of the hurt expression on his friend's face ...the dorm went silent as yunho and yeosang who were in the living room with them looked at him in shock . 

Seconds later wooyoung walked back to his room without saying anything and slamming the door behind him . 

Mingi stood there awkwardly without looking at the other two and making his way back to his room as well . Head hanging low . 

He refused to talk to anyone and all his attempts to try and not let the others catch or be effected by his mood went down the drain . As the air around him was always awkward, and wooyoung avoided him even when he tried to apologise. He got scolded by both seonghwa and hongjoong . Even tho they both ended it with soft gestures . Seonghwa sighed and ruffled his head and hongjoong giving him encouraging words at the end .

it still hurts . 

Mingi felt like everything in his life is falling apart , even when jongho scoffed at him when he voiced that out loud . Told him to get it together and not to act like a baby . Mingi frowned and thought that their youngest speaks only facts . 

It wasn't until days later when mingi was laying on his stomach hugging his pillow, shirtless for no damn reason . He felt uncomfortable when laying on his back and on his side so this has been his sleeping position for a while now. 

When he heard the front door to the dorm open and close , and a moment later yunho walked to his room . They had a practice today so mingi was confused on what yunho was doing here . 

Yunho saw his confused look and smiled brightly as he walked in and closed the door behind him 

" hi there sleeping beauty " he teased . Mingi whined as he shoved his face into his pillow 

" please no" 

Yunho chuckled as he settled down on mingi's bed next to his body , mingi felt the bed dip , he swallowed .

" why are you here aren't you supposed to be at the studio? " mingi asked after willing his blush away and took his face out of his pillow 

He moved to get up because he felt so exposed laying shirtless with yunho this close to him. But yunho stopped him with a hand on his back .

"No don't move this is actually why I'm here " yunho said . Looking through his bag and got a cream out then dropped the bag on the floor 

" we finished practice early today and your manager gave me this and asked me to give it to you "he showed mingi the cream and saw it was for his back . He sighed . 

" then where are the rest ?" Mingi asked while trying to rest in his position again. 

" they all went out to have dinner " yunho mumbled. Mingi looked back to see him frowning . Trying to read the instructions that came with the medicine in his hand . 

Mingi hummed . " how about you . Aren't you hungry ?"

"Yes , but I wanted to have dinner with you " 

Mingi felt his heart warm . And sadness came with it , he has been acting shitty to all of them . He even ignored yunho yesterday and didn't answer the other when he knocked on his door to ask him to have breakfast with him . And here is yunho skipping dinner at their favourite restaurant to eat with mingi . He felt himself getting upset again but welled it away . And didn't have time to answer as yunho spoke again 

" you need to put this on now "

" what?" 

" this cream, you need to apply it at night "

"Oh. Leave it here. I will do it after we eat " mingi answered, but making no move to get up so they can eat.

"Well i- never mind" yunho started to say but stopped 

"What?" 

" I can help you " yunho said shyly 

Oh .

Oh .

Mingi swallowed heavily . His heart started to beat faster at the thought of yunho's warm hands touching him . 

He slowly looked back at yunho and saw the other looking back waiting for his answer. 

Mingi knew his friend really well . Yunho hated seeing others in pain . Specially thoese who are close to him . And mingi pushing him away lately and closing off is something he never did before. He trusted yunho the most that's why they have been friends for years and made it work . Mingi knows that the other feels helpless . Knowing he can't do anything to help him get better sooner . 

So he is asking mingi to let him help . And not close up on him like he has been doing lately . 

And mingi felt his heart clench at the lost look his friend is giving him. Lips a little pouty and cheeks are rosy probably from the cold outside. And mingi is reminded of why he has been pining for the other in years 

So he agrees . And he could almost cry at the big smile that yunho gave him in return. 

Mingi turned his face away because he can't look at yunho anymore. He can hear him shuffle behind him. Probably getting in a better position . 

Mingi is really trying to let his friend help him without feeling like his heart would beat out of his chest. It's just. New . Yunho sees it as him helping a friend. Mingis sees it as it's just the two of them in the dorm with his door closed and yunho is about to touch his back . Probably do more than just touching since he needs to massage the cream into his back .

He heard him uncap the cream ,pour some into his hands and rubbing them together to warm it up .

The first touch to his skin made his heart skip a beat . But he managed to calm down cause yunho is pressing on his lower back where it hurts the most with skillful hands .

He sighed deeply at the feeling . Hands moving from his lower back to his shoulders and down . And reapeting the motion. 

Yunho would drag his palm from the lower of his back to his shoulders and would move to massage the back of his neck a little and mingi felt like melting into his sheets . He felt his body relax . Intensity leaving his muscles . 

when yunho started to add pressure on his lower back . he involuntarily let out a small moan at the feeling . And he felt his face flush deep red . He didn't dare move his head to face yunho and turning it to face the wall next to his bed instead. 

Yunho didn't comment or show any sign that he heard it so mingi relaxed again. 

He still can't will his blush away though . His body feels so relaxed .weightless almost . He never knew his friend was this good at giving massages. But it's still yunho who is doing it and his heart won't let him forget that for one second . Kept skipping beats when yunho would accidentally move lower than he should or press longer on his neck . And damn the fact that he is in love with yunho .

Yunho is quite through it all. Until he spoke softly to not scare mingi . 

" minnie" 

Shit , mingi clenched his pillow with his fists at the nickname . It's been a while since he heard yunho use it 

"Yes ? " he answers as softly 

" you know you can talk to me , right?" 

It was so soft , so gentle the way he spoke to mingi . As if he feared the other would get mad and snap at him like he did to wooyoung . 

His hands still working on his back even when mingi knows it should e enough by now . 

" I know " 

Yunho hummed 

" I don't want you to feel lonely, I want you to know that I'm always here . No matter how many times you close your door and won't answer " 

Mingi felt himself tear up and didn't dare to say anything. Even when he wanted to so bad .

"I always want to be the one you open your door to . I want to be the one you want to talk to on your bad days . Happy days and any day in between. " yunho's hand moved from his neck to gently caressing the back of his head . Threading his finger between mingi's red hair and very softly as is he is afraid to pull any hair and hurt him . 

And those delicate touches what kills mingi.

" not now "yunho continued to say " talk to me when you are ready " he returned his hand from his hair down to his back again " but never push me away , I can just sit next you . And you don't have to tell me anytime soon , but never push me away , minnie, it kills me " 

Mingi stayed silent , he sniffed , welled his tears away and weakly nodded his head. 

He heard yunho let out a relieved sigh. 

Then mingi felt himself freeze he couldn't even breathe when he felt yunho lean down and kiss his shoulder . He stayed there for few seconds and pulled back . His hand stilled on his back.

Mingi can feel the skin where yunho kissed him burn . If he wasn't able to will his blush away few minutes ago . He is sure his face is a tomato now . 

He didn't know what to do. Is he supposed to ignore that ? What the hell was yunho thinking. 

After more silence. He can hear yunho chuckle nervously. And pat his back where his hand were still resting . 

" okay , it's done . Now get up let's have dinner I'm starving " yunho was about to get up when mingi stopped him . Making him stay seated 

"Wait" he moved slowly to turn on his back and made himself look at yunho . Yunho's cheeks are more red now and mingi is sure the other is blushing now . 

Mingi sat up which automatically made him move closer to yunho since the other was sitting next to his upper body . 

Yunho looked down at the sheets . Biting his lips nervously. 

Mingi was suddenly very much aware of the fact that he was still shirtless. 

" yunho" he started to say . When the the other dragged his hand from the sheet to mingi's thigh . Yunho was still looking down following his own hand with his eyes . 

Mingi swallowed as he felt the hand squeeze his thigh alittle and gently move up to rest on his stomach. None of them saying anything. Mingi watched with slightly wide eyes as yunho's hand moved to rest right where his heart is . He is sure he can feel how fast his heart is beating .

Yunho finally met his gaze , his other hand come up to his face. A thumb is rubbing gently on his cheek . It was so gentle. 

" mingi" yunho smiled lightly. Then leaned down to press his lip to mingi's other cheek pecking him there . Mingi felt himself press harder to feel the warmth more . 

Yunho pulled back slightly only to lean in again and Kiss him on his lips .

It wasn't as gentle as yunho's touches. Wasn't delicate as his words . 

He kissed back after few seconds . Moving his hand to rest on the others neck pulling him closer. Yunho hummed at the feeling. Mingi let out a sigh at the feeling of the other biting his lower lip . Nibbling at it afterwards. They pulled back . Still very close their noses touching . 

Then without moving his face further away yunho climbed on his bed and straddling his lap. Mingi only felt his breath hitch. When yunho leaned in again to kiss him . Thier positions made yunho taller than him so mingi had to look up in order to kiss him back . 

Yunho wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled thier bodies together. He can feel the other's warmth through his clothes and that made him clench his fists to yunho's sweater from the back . 

Thier kiss grew intense as mingi licked across the older's bottom lip . Yunho's hand found it's way to his hair again this time pulling it slightly and making mingi moan into the kiss . 

Yuho pulled back again this time further away to look at his face ,mingi is sure as hell his face was flushed . Yunho gave him a proud smile. Mingi could only stare back . Yunho's lips are rosy red now his hair a bit messy and his smile is blinding. All that while sitting on his lap . Yunho's eyes turned gentle as he removed mingi's hands from his sweater and took his wrist. He guided mingi's hands to his hips . 

" you can touch me . Minnie, it's okay " his tone was gentle drowning mingi in . Leaving him breathless . He watched again as yunho took the end of his sweater and moved it up slowly to show his skin bit by bit until he took it off . 

Mingi's hands rubbed it's way from the other's hips up to his shoulders and down again to his waist squeezing there a little bit. Yunho bit his lip as kept his eyes on his face . 

" you are so beautiful " mingi said. He was surprised my how raspy his voice is . 

Yunho could only blush more leaning in to hug mingi around his shoulder and nuzzle his face into his neck . 

He could only feel the butterflies in his stomach. His hands moved to warp his own arms around the other's waist pulling him even closer to him . 

He didn't know how they went from making out to hugging but he doesn't mind one bit . 

Yunho smelled amazing ,he moved to nuzzle his own nose into his neck. Leaving a small kiss there . That made yunho let out a muffled giggle . 

Mingi felt a smile spread his face as he did it again . And again kissing him softly . until he was tickling yunho with his nose . He always knew the other had a sensitive neck . 

Yunho bursts out into small laughter and giggles and tried to push mingi away . And succeeded to do so . Mingi unded up falling back into the bed yunho leaning over him and smiling so big 

" hey there handsome " he giggled which made mingi's ear and chest flush from embarrassment 

" shut up"

"Oh so you can call me beautiful, but I can't even complement you back " 

Mingi was always shy . Having the others teasing him is better than someone complementing him out loud. 

" that's really bad " yunho said faking disappointment in his tone " cause I really wanted to tell you how amazing you look right now under me " he followed his words with pressing his palm into mingi's stomach moving it up to his shoulder. Caressing his neck with his long fingers. To cupping his face and rubbing his thumb on his lower lip. " how good and full your lips look all the time and all I want to do is kiss them " 

Yunho looked down on him with hooded dark eyes . And all mingi could do is Kiss his thumb . The other smiled at the gesture making him look so sinful . 

" ever since you dyed your hair red I could barely stop myself from staring at you " 

Yunho moved so now mingi can feel his full weight on his lap. His Hands found thier way to squeez his hips and stop him from moving further. Mingi feels like they are taking a dangerous road . 

Yunho leaned down to whisper he next words right into his ear " you look so good I feel like I could eat you up " then bit his earlobe . 

To say that mingi was embarrassed by the loud moan he let out was an understatement. And when yunho groaned right into his ear and leaned down to kiss down his neck. He let his hands wonder up the others back feeling his hot skin against his palm .rubbing the skin and enjoying feeling the muscles move . He tried to hold it back but couldn't help himself from making sounds . Yunho is hot and heavy on top of him . Pressing down on him in all right places . His lips is wet and soft against his neck . And when bit down on the skin . He moaned yunho's name . 

Yunho stilled in his arm . He was still straddling his lap. So when he shuffled to grab both of mingi's thighs and settle between them . And rolled his hip down into mingi . Rubbing and squeezing his thighs 

That's when mingi decided to stop them .

" yunho " he choked out as the other continued to roll his hips down into . While sucking a hickey on his neck . 

Mingi buried his fingers in yunho's hair and pulled as a warning "s-stop" .

Yuno froze at that . And pulled back to sit between mingi's legs . Eyes wide 

"I'- I'm sorry, did I push too much? " yunho looked . He looked like a hot mess . His chest rising with every harsh breath he's taking . Yunho always blushed easily so he was flushed down to his bare chest. A worried look was painted on his beautiful face and mingi didn't like that . He grab his hand to pull back onto him . This time yunho hovered over him , careful not to so anything mingi might not want. 

Mingi smiled up at him . Bringing the other's hand and kissing it " no , you could never do anything wrong, yunho" 

" it's just , I would love for us to take this slow ? We've known eachother for a long time and I " he stopped himself at the gentle gaze yunho gave him . And was encouraged by it " and i really wanna be careful not to mess this up " . 

A hand came to rub his cheek . And yunho leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. That left him feeling lightheaded. " it's okay , anything for you minnie ." Then yunho processed to leave light kisses on his eyes . Cheeks . Lips and finally leaning down again to leave a peck on his nose. That left mingi giggling . He felt light , cosy and he can feel himself smile genuinely for the first Time this month .

Yunho seems to love that he is smiling because he threw himself down at him and wrapped himself around him in a tight hug ." Don't ever be sad again " yunho spoke into his neck " we will get through this together , the doctor said you can go back to practicing within the next few weeks , okay? " mingi wrapped his arm around the other with the same strength as he felt his eyes tear up . He sniffed alittle which made yunho pull back an coo at him " aww , mingi is such a big baby" 

" shut up " he slapped the other lightly on his back . Feeling his face flush .yunho only chuckled as he wiped mingi's tears away . Then kissing him one last time on his lips. Before pulling away completely. 

Tapping mingi's stomach " come on , let's have dinner "

And that's how mingi and yunho ended looking at each other shyly over the table as they ate their food . Mingi loved this . Seeing yunho happy and rambling on and on about the stuff they did that day . He still felt alittle sad he missed all of it . But he thinks it's ok as he laughed genuinely at the joke yunho cracked . He thinks he could be fine like this . They could be fine . As yunho finished his food he reached across the table to link thier fingers together looking at him with so much adoration mingi almost choked on his food . 

Yes mingi believes that they could be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ╰(*´︶`*)╯
> 
> This is my first work ever . So enjoy ~


End file.
